A Dream Come True
by ladybrin
Summary: This is a Micheal and MarcieKevin and kelly adventure story.A love story continuation for M&M and ke&ke learning about their baby.


A Dream Come True

(an M&M/Ke&ke fanfic-PG13)

by Ladybrin and Charity 29

Micheal is lying on a beach in Hawaii. He can not believe his good fortune. He and Marcie have been married for two glorious weeks and married life is everything he ever dreamed it would be.

"Hi, goodlooking whatcha got cooking?" Marcie asks as she smiles up at her husband sweetly. Although they are on a secluded beach at a remote Hotel, Marcie is still a little shy around him. Micheal replies" I was just thinking about our wedding and how sweet the honeymoon has been.Lady you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen". "really- smiles Marcie- I mean I still have some more weight to lose and I"- Micheal sweeps in for a long deep and passionate kiss. When he pulls back they are both breathless and smiling from his efforts. "Now the only thing I want from you is to remove this red t-shirt and take off that swimsuit" he replies in a voice husky with passion. He slowly begins to remove the mentioned garments as he lies Marcie on the beach blanket that he was sitting on. " Micheal!- we can't do this out here- our room is only a few feet away!" said Marcie laughing. "Well Darling it is a good thing this is a private beach becuase it is too far away" replied Micheal as he pulled a laughing and willing Marcie back into his strong arms.

A few weeks later, Marcie reports to her job at the Banner newspaper. She has been a top investigative reporter for Vicki Davidson for quite a while now. Although Micheal is not exactly pleased(because of the potential danger) he is extremely proud of her accomplishments. " Yes, Mrs. Davidson- you wanted to see me" Marcie asked as she let herself into Vicki's office."Please sit down, asked Vicki ," can I get you some coffee or anything?" well then let's get straight to bussiness" said Vicki. " I will understand if you do not want to take this assignment after all you are a newlywed and who knows if this assignment will take you out of town or even become dangerous." Oh I want to do this- just tell me how can help" replied Marcie with excitement in her voice. Vicki lowered her voice, " Marcie remember a while back when you and Kelly were involved with bringing that baby smuggling ring down involving Dr. Long well here's what 's happened"...

Kelly is in her cottage apartment. She is getting ready for her dinner date with Dr. Spencer Truman a handsome man from Landview Hospital. " Aw kelly- just shut up and be happy" kelly says softly to herself. " So what if he isn't kevin- he is still a good looking man- a good catch"- Kelly made a big sigh. The doorbell rings."Oh Hi kevin- I'm glad you could drop by, said Kelly. "Why you so dressed up?" kevin asked with a cute little pout on his face. "I'm just hmmmm nothing...kelly's voice trailed off. "Well actually, I'm going on a date" said kelly. "Oh- who with? kevin demanded. "kevin it is none of your bussiness-ok- it is with Dr. Spencer Truman. "What? kevin yelled" that old man- he must be old enough to be your- well uncle-but still.." kevin said. " Hey i called you over here to talk about something important- not for you to insult my dates" said kelly. "Ok - fine - whatcha want? sulked kevin. Kelly looked at kevin and her eyes began to tear up- " oh kevin- I think I overheard something between your mom and Marcie McBain that I think might have to do with us".

Kevin walked over to Kelly - "What are you getting at? he asked hesitantly. " oh Kevin , replied Kelly, " I think our baby is alive" and she burst into tears. Kevin pulled kelly into his arms and held her close"shhhhh- hush baby- now take your time and tell me- what did you hear?" he asked. As kevin held her close wondering if in this moment- his whole life was about to change; Dr. Spencer Truman walked into the open door to find kelly firmly planted in her ex husband's arm. "Anything I can do to help here" asked Spencer.'

"No- I got it- I can take care of kelly just fine" replied Kevin. " Oh Spencer, I'm sorry I won't be going out with you tonight"( or any night )- said kevin under his breath." Kevin and I have a lot to discuss- I'm sorry can we make it another night?" asked kelly. "Sure said Spencer- I'll let myself out". Kevin pulled kelly to the sofa and held her tightly in his arms. " Now tell me everything baby- I 'm sure we can work this out- together!" he said as kelly placed her head on kevin's shoulder for comfort and support.

"Hi Nora" said Marcie" I am so glad to see you- I only have a few questions in order to get a full understanding for this case I am working on with Vicki". "Oh Marcie I do not have any time to discuss the case with you but i tell ya what- I want you to meet a young man who will be working with us in the DA's office. His name is Hugh Huges and he is the new ADA. "Look I have to run because Mathew hasn't been well and I want to be sure he is fine"- Marcie this is Hugh and Hugh this is Mrs. Marcie Mcbain- I'm sorry kids- Bye" said Nora as she hurriedly left. Hugh Huges looked Marcie up and down with an interested gleam in his eyes. " Hi lady- I am sure we will get along just fine together" said Hugh. " Well yes- said Marcie ,"I would like to ask you a few questions which may help with a possible baby smuggling case I am working on".  
"Hey pretty thang- anyone ever tell you- all work and no play,..'- Look Mr. Hughes- Marcie replied"I really am not interested in anything except the case- so if we could just..."Well I think we should go somewhere more private just to keep things interesting and we could"--"-Mr. Hughes" Marcie replied in an angry voice-" in case you missed it when Nora introduced us- I am married- happily married to a wonderful man that I love very much and..."What's love got to do with it?" asked Hugh with a wolfish grin on his face- "I'm talking about you and me and..."What the Hell is going on here?',Micheal roared-grabbing Hugh by the collar-" the Lady said she is married and when a woman says No- she means No-" with that Micheal shoved Hugh back against the wall. "Micheal stop it!" Marcie firmly replied"Put him down NOW-Micheal I mean it" said Marcie" He's not worth it".

"Fine " Micheal shot Hugh a dirty look "Touch her again and I'm kicking your a--"Micheal" said Marcie. Then he pulled Marcie into his arms"Babe you bout finished here?" he asked calmly. "Sure," Marcie smiled into Micheal's eyes" there is nothing for me here" . Micheal and Marcie calmly walked out of the police station with Hugh rubbing his neck where Micheal had held him.

Spencer Truman and Paige Miller Long lay in their bed at the Palace Hotel. "I'm glad you called me in on this deal -baby," said Spencer. "Well you know I have always had a soft spot for you and that lowdown dirty Police commisioner and his henchman Johnny Mcbain have been trying to close down my operation for a while now. I have even been playing up to him- you know dating him and such to try to throw him off my tracks" said Paige. "Anyway I know things will get lots better with you here- You know what they say about two heads" grinned Paige as Spencer kissed her bare shoulder. " Now let me get this straight" replied the handsome doctor. " You and Dr. Long had a baby selling ring going a while back- but why aren't you in jail now for it? he asked"I mean when Dr. Long got caught.------ "Well He protected me-- said that I was not involved- that he had forced me to go along with him-- and the police had no real proof against me"she said. "All I had to do was go along with it and after a few months I started to play up to Bo and well he is still hung up on his ex- Nora but he won't admit it" she replied. " So it was easy to sit myself up as the victim in his eyes"- Paige snuggled deeper into the covers. " Now " she said" all we have to do is continue to sell babies to influencial people who can not get a child though a legal adoption but who really want or need a child" she grinned. "Like for instance - a while before things went down with Peter- we got this beautiful baby boy- the adoptive couple did not care- where we got the child as long as we gave it to them- for a small fortune- the child belong to kevin and kelly- but we set it up for them to think their son is dead- so no-one is the wiser and we have ammunition if we want to do a little blackmail somewhere down the line," grinned Paige evilly. " Baby I am proud of ya' replied Spencer" You got a nice little operation going -NOW come on and give a little loving to your man" grinned Spencer as he pulled her in his arms.

Marcie met Micheal at the Hospital for a coffee. " Hi sweetie" said Micheal-" give me a few minutes and we can go out to get that drink. "Micheal I really have to tell ya- I think I am closing in on something in my investigation and I don't think you will be happy with who I suspect" said Marcie. Micheal takes Marcie into the Dr. Longue. "It's ok- really- everyone is so busy- we can be alone here" he said. " But Micheal I asked kevin and Kelly to meet me here " replied Marcie. "This involves them too and--- Oh there they are in the hallway now"-- "Hi Kelly and Kevin" said Marcie. "I know this all seems crazy but"--- hey we are willing to grasp at any straws if it means our son may be alive," said kelly close to tears.

Kevin and Micheal looked at each other over the girls heads- they both hope that their women are not letting themselves in for more heartache and pain.

"Yeah- we are gonna take the kid from the ER and bring him to you- Mr. and Mrs. Jones- You have got to get this child out of the country today!"- Spencer said in a low voice into his cell phone. "Paige and I are on the way with the kid now-- No we believe ya- but you did the right thing having your maid bring in the kid to be examined". We will get the kid right back to ya and you know what you have to do-ok - later", said Spencer as he took Paige aside and explain to her as she hurried with the baby boy in her arms.

" Micheal that's what I wanted to tell ya' said Marcie in a small voice. " I think your idol- Dr. Spencer Truman is a really bad man -oh I'm sorry Micheal" said Marcie. "We better follow him" replied kevin- with the rest of the group hot on the trail, " See what they 're up to".

Just as the group got down to the Doctor's Parking lot- they observed- Paige and Spencer placing the baby into their car and hurriedly driving away. "Throw me the key, Micheal" said kevin" I have more experience in this sort of thing that you do ". They all bundled into Micheal's car and sped away to follow Paige. The cars and going faster and faster. Things are spinning more and more out of control."Spencer hurry!" yelled Paige" those nosy kids are right behind us"-Don't worry baby-I will lose them" said Spencer as he pushed the pedal almost to the floor. "Kevin- maybe we should leave this up to the police" said Kelly."Naw-babe- I got this" said Kevin determinedly. Micheal held Marcie tightly as they sat in the back seat. "Man Look" Micheal began"--- as they took a hairpin curve.

A loud sound of smashing metal against metal- the screech of tires and burning rubber-"Oh my God!" kelly cried as she threw her hands up to protect her face.

"Marcie- Marcie baby- are you alright? " asked Micheal as he hurriedly examined her for broken bones."I'm ok Micheal " said Marcie in a small voice-" I just hurt my ankle and oh Micheal my stomach" said Marcie as she grabbed her stomach- her hand covered in blood."Don't worry baby- I am getting ya help! -let me check the others" he said as he moved to the front seat- Kelly 's arm was twisted at an odd angle"Thank God- I can set this arm"he said softly. "- Kelly, how ya feeling?"- My arms hurts a lot-oh God- How's kevin?"Kelly asked in a frightened voice-"Micheal pushed Kevin's against the seat so he could examine him more closely- "looks like he is coming around"- Kevin- How you feeling"- where do you hurt?"- " All over" kevin said" but I think I will be ok"- he replied with a small smile for kelly's benefit. " I already used my cellphone to call this in" said Micheal- " help will be here shortly- I'm going to see how Paige is"-Micheal brushed a small kiss on Marcie's lips and left her.

"OH No- said Micheal"Paige is Dead "- Micheal carefully examined Spencer Truman-" well you will live"- good thing too because Bo will want to talk to you"--- Oh my God- the kid"----Micheal looked in the back seat and there was the baby. Micheal quickly ran to him and carefully examined him- he was bleeding profusely and might have sustained internal injuries."Where the hell is the ambulance?" asked Micheal as he heard a siren in the distance.

Dr. Dorian Lord Vickers Chief-of-Staff of Landview Hospital works expertly on the side of Dr. Micheal Mcbain to save the life of the baby . Due to their efforts- the child is holding his own although he desperately needs a blood transfusion. "Micheal , I examined your wife Marcie and I think she needs to talk to you alone; and Micheal- get some rest, kid- You need it", smiled Dorian as Micheal raced toward's Marcie's examination room. Dorian smiled a secret smile of pleasure as she remembered the results of her examination . " I wish I had better news for the others" Dorian thought as she headed to the room where Kevin and her niece Kelly waited. Vicki Davidson arrived just as Dorian was entering the room-" Hi honey- how are you feeling? asked Vicki to her son kevin. I have been worried sick about both you and kelly". "We're fine mom- just worried about that child-Did you hear how Micheal saved his life practically at the scene? asked kelly."Yeah I heard- and Micheal's a fine doctor" replied Dorian. " However that child is losing a lot of blood and if he doesn't get a blood transfusion soon- well-- it is just sad-- see the child has a rare blood type and due to the weather we are not able to get any blood from any of the nearby bloodbanks"- well we will work it out, Dorian said." I want to help " said Kevin" I want to see if my blood type is right- " Mom" you know- you have said my type is rare and .." his voice trailed away. " Yes Darling, that's a wonderful idea-" said Vicki as Kevin and Dorian hurried away to draw the needed blood." You still love him- don't you kelly, asked Vicki. " Yeah- a lot of good it does me- but I have never stopped loving that man" replied Kelly to a smiling Vicki. " Oh Darling, it will all work out- I just know it-" replied Vicki.

Micheal came into the examination room with Marcie"Hi babe" said Micheal as he pulled her into his arms for a long deep kiss . "Listen you are going to have to stay here just overnight- but I can't wait to get you home and in my..."Micheal come over here and sit down on the bed," Marcie said, I have something I need to tell you". " Oh My God- what is it?- Something happened at the accident scene right? something I didn't see- I knew I should have stayed with you longer- don't worry babe- I will make sure"...ranted Micheal-" No Darling, I'm fine" Marcie said with a smile. " It's good news- the most wonderful news. "Oh Micheal , I'm pregnant" grinned Marcie though her tears . "What?- You're what, asked Micheal stunned by the news. " I am going to have a baby-your baby- oh Micheal I Love you so much", laughed Marcie. "Oh Babe- I Love you too and I love this kid and I'm gonna be a good dad- you don't have to worry- I'll"-----Micheal, Micheal!"- I KNOW sweetheart- you're be great!", said Marcie as she pulled Micheal into her arms for a long slow kiss.

Hmmmmm, I think Micheal is right- thought Dorian as she looked at the test results for the third time. " I can't wait to tell the kids-Kelly is gonna be amazed", Dorian whispered to herself as she hurried away to tell Kevin and Kelly the findings. "Hi Kelly, come here sweetheart and sitdown, "said Dorian "you better take a seat too, Kevin". " Dorian what's this all about ?" asked Vicki. " That is just what I was getting too" said Dorian. " Listen , Micheal shared a theory with me a while ago and I was just checking it out". " Kelly, sweetheart you baby is alive, " smiled Dorian though her tears. " I tell you - I ran the blood tests 3 times and the little boy you brought in is your son kevin". "What ? Dorian that's amazing- are you sure?" asked Kevin almost afraid to breathe as he waited for her reply. " I'm positive-Kelvin and Kelly- that little boy is your son"!"Oh Thank God" cried kelly as she fell into Kevin's arms crying tears of joy. "Oh kevin, I want to see him- I want to see our baby" she said ."Wait just a moment "said Dorian" oh sweetheart I am sorry to tell you this- but I am not sure if he will make it" The child has a small hole in his heart- - we are trying everything we know to do and we have already called in the best specialist in the bussiness ".No! No!-oh Kevin" cried kelly as she burst into more tears. " This whole ordeal has been a nightmare", she cried. "The Specialist said that maybe in time the child will outgrow this condition or maybe he will need surgery when he is older- who knows ? I'm sorry sweetheart" said Dorian. "But Kelly" said Vicki "we are here for you and kevin and with God's help-your son will be fine." "Yes, Yes - thank you Vicki" said kelly. " Can we see him now?" she asked."Yeah I think that would be the best medicine for everyone. "Come kelly- let's go see our son!" said kevin as they hurried towards the child's room. "Oh kevin" said Kelly" he beautiful!". "Yeah Kelly, he's beautiful like you are" said kevin with a proud smile upon his face. "Here he is- Mr. Kevin Buchanan- I present to you- your son- Mr. Kevin Buchanan, Jr." said kelly smiling though her tears as she placed the baby boy into Kevins waiting arms."I love you , Kelly" said Kevin. " What? What did you say?"asked Kelly. " You heard me," said Kevin with a cocky grin.Finally all the pieces of his life was coming together and he knew that whatever happens- he and Kelly would face life together.

1. Will Micheal and Marcie have a healthy and happy baby?

2. Will Kelly and Kevin's son outgrow his medical condition?

3.Or -**the Unthinkable**- will one child be sacrificed to save another?

Tune in next time for more M&M Moments

The End

by Ladybrin and Charity 29


End file.
